


Hidden Messages

by Ailette



Series: Messages [2]
Category: Bakaleya6, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo has some complaints about Jesse's scenes in Sprout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Messages

“Why do I have to watch you make out with girls?” Yugo asks, frowning at the television screen.

There’s a weird sound coming from his left and Yugo turns to find Jesse choking on his green tea. He’s pretty sure that the choking and the blush that is rapidly spreading over Jesse’s cheeks aren’t related, though. _Cute_ , he thinks, and starts to grin as he adds,

“And there are close-ups of your lips in like, every second scene. It’s not that you don’t have nice lips, but are you trying to tell me something by making me watch this….?”

Jesse finally recovers enough to put his glass down and make a quick grab for the remote (there’s a brief struggle, because despite the complaints, Yugo actually _wants_ to see Jesse’s drama, but Jesse knows exactly where Yugo is ticklish and wins easily) to change the channel. Yugo huffs, lying back, defeated, on the sofa and gasping for breath.

“I just told you that my mom recorded it, I didn’t tell you to watch it,” Jesse protests, half-heartedly glaring at Yugo and clutching the remote securely to his chest.

Yugo only grins, nudging Jesse’s side playfully with his foot (he’s still hoping to discover a spot Jesse’s ticklish at – so far to no avail). “I was kidding! Turn it back on? I could do without having to see Juri almost naked every five minutes, but I care even less about sea horses’ mating rituals.” Which is what’s currently being shown on screen.

Jesse doesn’t budge, so Yugo changes tactics. Getting up on his elbows, he gives his best puppy-eyes and whines, “I really do want to see your drama.”

The desired result still doesn’t come, but there’s a twitch and Jesse briefly glances down at the remote before shaking his head again. Yugo sighs and clambers up completely, easily pressing himself to Jesse’s side and resting his head on the younger boy’s shoulder, big eyes still in effect.

“Please?”

Jesse turns halfway, bringing them nose to nose. For a moment, they sit like that, looking into each other’s eyes. Then, Jesse tilts his head to fit his lips to Yugo’s, hand coming up to cup his cheek and make him turn the way he wants him to.

Yugo’s eyes flutter shut of their own accord as he loses himself in the over-whelming feeling of Jesse, who so very easily makes him forget his surroundings. Before he knows it, he’s lying back down on the sofa again, Jesse comfortably lying on top of him and nosing his neck. He twitches a little when the other boy starts to nibble along the shell of his ear, his own hands travelling along Jesse’s sides. His head tilts further back to give Jesse better access without thinking about it, just like his arms now hook around his shoulders.

Jesse licks his way back into Yugo’s mouth, delving deep and stealing Yugo’s breath away. He’s dimly aware that he’s making noises that he will probably be embarrassed for in a bit, but can’t bring himself to care right now.

After what seems like far too short a time, Jesse pulls back to press a short and sweet peck to his nose. Reluctantly, Yugo opens his eyes only to wonder why he didn’t before when Jesse is looking right back at him.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep,” Jesse comments, amused at Yugo’s dreamy expression.

“I can guarantee that is not what’s going to happen.”

“Mmh,” Jesse makes, thoughtfully. Then he’s smirking, ever so slightly and it makes Yugo’s hairs stand on end, in a really, really good way. “I see you’re still okay with me kissing _you_.”

Yugo frowns. “More than okay.”

The smirk widens and Yugo realizes, just a second too late, that he just walked right into a trap.

“Just not other people, then.”

He squirms a little, even though he’s fully aware that there’s no getting away . He’s trapped beneath Jesse and the other boy definitely doesn’t look like he’s going to let him go without a proper reply. He’s hoped that they could just continue like they were. Things were good between them, comfortable and easy. Not really talking about it meant not getting involved too deeply, not running any risks of misunderstanding and getting your heart broken.

Above him, Jesse sighs and he instantly feels bad when he sees the flash of hurt crossing the younger boy’s face. He tightens his hold around Jesse’s neck, refusing to let him get away while he’s gathering courage that he probably shouldn’t need for this. So far, they just hadn’t talked because it was easier like that.

“No,” he finally manages, voice unusually small and Jesse raises his eyebrows. It’s still embarrassing, so he does his best to hide his face in Jesse’s neck for the next few words and hopes that what he’s about to say is the right thing. “No other people.”

Jesse moves to sit up, hands coming around Yugo’s waist to pull him up with him. Even after they’re upright, the hands don’t leave, holding Yugo close in a warm embrace. Lips softly brush his cheek before Jesse starts speaking, his breath tickling Yugo’s ear.

“I won’t kiss anyone but you.”

Yugo inhales deeply, feels his face heating up as he clings on tighter.

They only separate when the sound of the front door downstairs opening announces the arrival of someone else from the Lewis family. Yugo is grinning somewhat sheepishly as they move to sit more or less properly next to each other again (though he is still half melted to Jesse’s side and can’t bring himself to further the distance).

It’s not a second too early, because Jesse’s mother walks in after a sorry excuse for a knock to greet them. Her eyebrows rise when she looks at her son, though and Yugo hastily glances over to see if he has accidentally messed up Jesse’s hair or clothes in a very Obvious Way. It’s nothing like that though. It’s Jesse trying to look everywhere but at him, lips twitching like he wants to suppress a grin really badly, and eyebrows doing a weird sort of dance.

He couldn’t look more obvious if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/74874.html)


End file.
